Last Kiss-Jaylor
by StrongerSkyscraper
Summary: Your name, forever the name on my lips. song-fic to Last Kiss by Taylor swift Jaylor


**Last kiss**

**Taylor P.O.V**

**I still remember the time that we had fallen asleep on my bed at my mom and dad's house. **

**As he wake me a when he gives me a kiss at 1:58 A.M as you get up to go home. "I love you Taylor. See you in the morning." You told me in the light of your cell phone. With a sleepily smile "I love you too." I say sleepily you smile as I go back to sleep.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T&J ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I start to cry knowing that I will not see Joe for five months.**

**"Taylor, its only five months, I will still be here when you get back and we can talk on the phone." He said as he pulls me in to his chest and kisses my forehead. "I love you Tay, stop crying you're going to make me start and you don't want that."**

**I smile at him. "245 Plane for New Jersey last call." "Taylor go, I love you, I will see you in**

**Nov. "he gives me one more kiss. Then I run for the plane as I get to the door I yell, "I LOVE YOU JOE." I see him smile before I walk on and I hear Joe yell back "YOU'RE CRAZY BUT I LOVE YOU TAYLOR."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T&J ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**July, 9.**

**It has been five months. It's been 152 days from the last time, I have to see Joe. **

**The door opens I get my things and I am off. "TAYLOR." I see him. **

**I run to Joe and jump in his arms. He sets me down and kisses me. "Oh, I missed you." Joe says as he pulls back from the kiss. "I missed you too." I say back. I put my head on his chest so I can hear his heart beat.**

**"Hi Taylor, do you remember me?" My mom asks me. "Hi mom" I give her a hug with Joe's arm still around me. "Hey we got a party we need to get to." Joe tells me. "A party? What for?" I ask as we walk hand an hand to his car. "For you Tay." Joe looks at me and smiles I give him a look. "Just get in." Joe says as he's opening the door on his car for me. "I will see you in a bit," my mom tells me. I tell her bye and we pull a way. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T&J ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Joe takes my hand in his. He turns on a CD. "Joe is this the CD I made you on your birthday?" I ask him with a look. "Yes, it's been in from the last time I saw you." he tells me. I kiss his hand Then our song comes on I start to sing along. "Hear me, hear me, this is for my baby. I need you, I can't wait to see you and that's Just for the Record babe." I sing. Joe just looks at me. **

"**What?" I ask him with a smile. "Nothing, nothing." he smiles back.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T&J ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**He pulls into the park we met at four years ago. Joe gets out the car and comes around to my door. "Take a walk with me?" he asks me with a smile. "How can I say no to you?'" I said getting out of his car. We make our way into the park. We set down. "Do you remember when we met here? Man, that was a long time ago." I look at him. Joe stood up. "Taylor, the last five months, 21 weeks,152 days, 3,652 hours, however you want to put it. They have killed me, not seeing you, not feeling you and not hearing your singing." Joe started getting down on one knee. "Taylor, I love you, I want you to be my wife. My kids' mom. I want to call you mine for all my Life. Taylor will you make be the happiest man of our lifetime and marry me?" by this time I was crying I can only say one word. "YES." he picks**

**me up and kissed me **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T&J ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**We walk into the party. Joe yells, "TAYLOR SAID YES." "Are you crazy or something?" I ask Joe as I hit him on his arm. "Just crazy about you." Joe says as he pulls me in for a kiss. "You're so corny, but I love you." " I love you too" "you better, you just asked me to married you." I said as I laugh.**

**All of Our friends are laughing at us. My dad comes up to me and smiles "my baby girl is getting married." he says as he hugs Joe and I.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T&J ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Joe is the life of the party. I roll my eyes at Joe's dancing but then he pulls me in to dance with him. I'm not much for dancing but for Joe, I would do anything. One of our songs comes on and I start to sing, "I would bet my life, like I bet my heart that you are the one baby." I singed "I know you're the one babe no bets needed." Joe said. I smile at him.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T&J ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A week later, we are setting on the floor of my living room planning our wedding. "So the date of the wedding is June 18, 2013." I said making a note of it, in my notebook. "We still need to do**

**The food, cake, dress, bridesmaids, groomsman's, and the flow-.'" I get cut off by Joe kissing me. When Joe pulls back from the kiss, he smiles at me " We have 8 months to plan our wedding, it will be ok Tay." he says pulling me into his chest. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T&J ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**To think that was Six years ago, and now five years and four kids later. Today is our day.**

**The day my mom takes Alexa 5 years old, Drew 3 years old**

**Emily and Tiffany who are 13 Months old. Them for us for two days.**

**I ring my mom's doorbell "Hey Tay." she says as she takes Tiffany and Emily from me as Alexa and Drew**

**Run into her house. "See you later." mom tells me "Thank you Mom, Love you." I tell her. I give her a hug "I love you too. Now go see Joe." "Ok, ok I'm going. " I yell as I walk to my car. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T&J ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I pull into the park we met at ten years ago. I get out of the car, to see Joe coming to me. He pulls me in to him. " Hi Tay." He says as kiss me. "Hi Joe." **

**"Taylor, you told me you had something you wanted to tell me?"**

**"Yes, I do or do you just want to wait and see in about 6 Months." I say with the biggest smile. Joe just looks at me and then he picks me up and kisses me "We are having a baby!" Joe yells.**

**I kiss him as hard as I can and I pull back. "I love you Joe!"**

**"I love you too Taylor." **

**-T&J-**

**Joe P.O.V **

**One Month later **

**My Iphone goes off. I look at it, why is Taylor's mom calling me?**

**"Hey mama T" I say in to the phone. ". "Joe, thank goodness you picked up the phone, Taylor was hit by a car, she was on the way to see you…" I stopped hearing what she was saying. Not Taylor, no no no, not Taylor. "I'm on my way." I end the call and run to my car. **

**-T&J-**

**"Joe." Taylor's mom yells to me, I run to her and hug her. **

**"The Kids?" I ask her, "They are with your dad." I was going to ask more but then Dr. Mays Comes in the room**

"**Are you Taylor's family?" she asks me. "Yes, Is Taylor going to be ok?"**

**"Taylor is ok, but she lost the baby." "Can I go see her?" I ask the Dr. Mays "yes."**

**-T&J-**

**I walk into Taylor's room to see Taylor crying I walk to her bed and get in It. "sh, Taylor its ok we are going to be ok, I love you."**

**Then I hear the two words that let me know that she does not want to talk. "Hold me." I pull her in to my chest. I start to sing the our first song**

"**Is there anything that can make you happy?**

**I do not know what to say to make it better**

**Seeing you like this, down and hurt so badly**

**When you have been so kept together." by the time done with the song Taylor is a asleep In my arms. **

**To think last night may have been the last time she was in my arms. **

**The last time saw that smile, the last song, the last goodnight that we goodnight. However, thanks to God it was not.**

**A/N: Ok so is not how the song ends as we all know. Nevertheless, I cannot kill off Taylor or Joe.**

**I hope you like it,**

**R&R PLZ**

**SS**

**P.S. I know I have not update 'in real life we make mistakes' In sometime but I will soon I got some Writer's Block.**


End file.
